stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
010: Felix
Felix, A.K.A. Experiment 010 (and temporarily Oscar), is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to be a total neat-freak and keep everything spick-and-span (before Jumba originally reprogrammed him after his cleaning grew intolerable). He was captured by Gantu (who briefly abandoned him), but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is doing janitor work and recycling things at Lilo's hula class, but his actions have promoted him to a mobile recycling service. He is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Gantu sent 010 to Hämsterviel, who didn't like him and sent him back. Gantu set him free, and Lilo and Stitch found him. Later, after he was upgraded, they sent him back to Gantu, who sent him back to Hämsterviel, who sent him back to Gantu when Woops almost blew his cover. Felix/Oscar was rescued later in "Snafu". Personality Felix was originally obsessed with cleanliness to the point that he considered even people germs that must be sterilized at all costs. It is also shown that Felix has a defect that kicks in when he's faced with anything antique because he doesn't understand the concept of antiques, and as far as he knows, they only collect dust. After Felix was reprogrammed, he became obsessed with dirt. The only thing that Felix can say with both of his upgrades is "Dirty!", but with Felix he says it disgustedly, while with Oscar he says it happily. Felix is currently obsessed with cleanliness instead of dirt. Appearance Felix is a green anteater/elephant-like experiment with a small body, mouth, arms and legs, a thin long tail with a brushy fuzz at the end, a large head with a long tubular elephant/vacuum-like trunk that can suck up debris and fire lasers out, large black eyes, small short ears, four fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, all ending in black claws, and three dark-tipped antennae arranged in a crest-like structure. Special Abilities Felix can suck up objects and dust using his anteater-like trunk/snout and sweep with his tail. He can also shoot lasers out of his snout, which are used to disintegrate germs and small creatures. When he was reprogrammed, Felix could release the sucked-up dirt in massive bursts. Weaknesses Despite Felix's cleaning habits, he had a problem with doing these tasks: he threw away anything, assuming it was trash, and tried to "sterilize" anyone, assuming they were germs. Felix was upgraded to try to be less of a neat-freak. Instead, he turned into a dirt-maker (renamed Oscar), so Lilo gave him to Gantu. He also "sterilizes" anything aged or antique in order to prevent it from collecting dust as seen in the Stitch! anime. Stitch! Felix appeared in his own episode in the Stitch! anime where Stitch summoned him so he could get out of cleaning the house. In this episode, it is shown that Felix has a defect that kicks in when he is faced with anything antique. Felix doesn't understand the concept of antiques, and as far as he knows, they only collect dust. Thus, his programming causes him to terminate anything aged in order to prevent the buildup of dust. In the end, he is reprogrammed to collect things that can be renewed and recycles them. His one true place after this is as a mobile recycling service. Felix makes another appearance in the Season 1 finale "Showdown with Hämsterviel" where Hämsterviel puts him along with Sparky (221) and Angel (624) under his control. Gallery screenCapture 09.08.13 13-50-23.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 13-52-47.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 13-53-46.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 13-54-09.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 13-55-14.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 13-56-01.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 13-56-43.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 13-57-15.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 13-58-16.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-17-53.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-18-44.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-19-29.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-19-49.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-21-22.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-22-37.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-23-52.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-24-02.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-24-22.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-25-42.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-26-37.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-27-46.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-27-59.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-29-38.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-30-53.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-32-15.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-35-08.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-36-22.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-37-19.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 14-38-30.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-24-16.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-24-53.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-25-31.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-26-13.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-26-47.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-27-14.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-27-50.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-28-56.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-30-20.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-32-09.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-35-10.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-35-55.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-40-20.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-41-10.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-41-40.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-42-32.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-43-25.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-44-13.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-44-29.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-45-33.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-46-14.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-48-09.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-48-32.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-49-07.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-49-17.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-49-28.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 15-50-09.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 17-59-30.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 18-00-07.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 18-00-21.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 18-02-09.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 18-50-39.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 18-52-44.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 18-55-52.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-01-20.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-01-25.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-01-57.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-02-59.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-03-56.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-05-52.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-06-15.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-07-01.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-07-54.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-08-49.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-49-10.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-55-14.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-55-55.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 19-56-51.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 20-09-20.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 20-09-56.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 20-10-39.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 20-11-15.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 20-13-28.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 20-13-46.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 20-14-40.jpg screenCapture 09.08.13 20-16-03.jpg|Felix firing his laser screenCapture 09.08.13 20-16-43.jpg|"Dirty!" screenCapture 09.08.13 20-16-57.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 12-53-58.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 12-55-29.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 12-56-38.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 12-57-42.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 12-58-22.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 12-59-02.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 12-59-28.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-00-11.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-00-37.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-01-06.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-04-13.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-04-47.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-05-06.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-05-38.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-06-27.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-07-12.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-07-25.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-08-55.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-09-31.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-10-35.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-11-10.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-12-25.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-13-06.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-13-53.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-15-42.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-16-09.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-16-49.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-26-46.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-29-19.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-31-20.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-32-11.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-33-09.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-34-48.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-35-05.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-36-31.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-37-14.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-39-31.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-40-04.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 13-40-30.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-17-12.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-18-24.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-19-29.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-20-36.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-22-41.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-32-22.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-33-49.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-40-33.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-40-52.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-42-24.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-43-49.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-44-14.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-44-53.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-46-08.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-46-47.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-47-25.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-48-27.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-49-14.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 22-50-26.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-07-49.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-08-42.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-09-12.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-09-49.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-10-19.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-11-29.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-11-51.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-12-49.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-13-19.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-14-14.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-14-55.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-15-52.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-16-26.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-16-38.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-17-50.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-18-31.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-19-21.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-20-34.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-21-51.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-22-52.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-23-54.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-26-05.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-27-33.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-28-28.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-29-26.jpg|"Dirty, dirty, dirty!" screenCapture 10.08.13 23-30-21.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-30-40.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-31-23.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-32-08.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-32-38.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-34-21.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-34-38.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-35-11.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-35-41.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-36-03.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-36-36.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-37-15.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-38-21.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-38-52.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-39-45.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-40-08.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-40-47.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-41-47.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-42-01.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-42-47.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-43-07.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-44-02.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-44-38.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-44-58.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-45-48.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-46-50.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-47-30.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-48-32.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-49-08.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-49-22.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-50-11.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-50-49.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-51-21.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-51-44.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-52-31.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-53-14.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-53-41.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-54-07.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-54-36.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-55-12.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-56-09.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-56-54.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-57-57.jpg screenCapture 10.08.13 23-58-37.jpg 33494404040.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-33.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-57.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-26-21.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-20-26.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-28-00.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-06.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-12.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h44m00s166.png vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h24m12s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h08m56s82.png vlcsnap-2013-04-08-23h08m03s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h46m33s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h25m25s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Felix.png screenCapture 09.08.13 18-02-42.jpg Felixwindow.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-58-02.jpg ImagesCANTV9OU.jpg 1000px-Stitch_angel_sparky_felix.jpg screenCapture 29.01.13 20-20-40.jpg ScreenCapture 29.01.13 20-13-47.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-16-24.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-28-44.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-29-44.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-30-43.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-31-25.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-31-49.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-32-17.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-56-33.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-56-53.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-57-10.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 18-57-39.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-38-39.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-39-43.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-40-10.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-41-00.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-42-50.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-43-07.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-43-25.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-44-51.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-45-19.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-45-47.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-46-11.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-47-03.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-47-26.jpg screenCapture 05.04.13 23-48-03.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-06-25.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-06-43.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-07-34.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-08-22.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-08-46.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-09-08.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-09-40.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-10-41.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-10-58.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-11-43.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-12-19.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-13-48.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-14-12.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-14-57.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-15-28.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-16-17.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-16-34.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-16-51.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-17-14.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-17-34.jpg screenCapture 06.04.13 0-18-21.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-31-58.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-32-37.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-33-16.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-34-00.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-34-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-34-49.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-35-34.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-35-51.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-36-10.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-36-32.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-36-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-37-06.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-37-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-38-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-39-15.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-40-20.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-41-11.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-42-06.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-42-22.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-42-38.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-43-01.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-43-36.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-44-20.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-45-07.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-45-39.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-46-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-47-17.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-47-52.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-48-38.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-49-22.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-49-53.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-50-27.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-51-11.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-51-57.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-52-23.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-52-40.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-53-17.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-53-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-54-03.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-54-39.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-55-30.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-58-03.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 16-59-39.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-00-02.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-00-18.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-00-59.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-01-16.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-02-00.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-02-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-02-43.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-03-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-04-22.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-04-38.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-05-01.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-05-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-05-48.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-06-20.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-06-38.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-07-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-07-50.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-08-16.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-08-48.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-09-11.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-09-43.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-10-12.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-10-59.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-12-25.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-12-49.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-13-22.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-13-44.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-14-36.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-14-55.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-16-34.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-16-57.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-17-45.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-18-04.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-24-36.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-26-12.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-26-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-26-58.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-27-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-27-43.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-28-03.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-29-27.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-29-46.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-30-09.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-33-28.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-35-19.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-36-16.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-37-35.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-38-01.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-38-32.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 17-38-54.jpg felix53.png|Felix vacuuming up old books felix54.png felix55.png|Felix firing laser blasts felix56.png|Felix asleep felix57.png felix58.png felix59.png felix60.png|Controlled by Hamsterviel panes06.jpg Trivia *Both of 010's names are a reference to the main characters of The Odd Couple. *Felix appears, along with several other Lilo & Stitch characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Felix's pod color is green. *Felix is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 010 Primary function: Cleaner". *Felix's antennae appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Captured experiments